EU, VC E A CRIPTOGRAFIA
by Hagome shan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi uma mulher de 23 anos, chefe do departamento de cripitografia, e InuYasha Becker profinal na area de codificaçao e linguas, viciado em squash vao viver uma grande aventura, que envolve açao,cosdigos, tecnologia e romance.


**Domooo! bom genti, enquantu naum postu "entre vivos e mortos" resolvi escrever essa fics, espero que gostem!**

**ja ne**

* * *

**Estavam no seu hotel preferido nas smoky montais. O rapaz delongos cabelos, a olhava sorrindo.**

**- Entao, querida o que me diz? Vamos nos casar?**

**Deitada na cama, ela devolveu o olhar. Aquele era o Homem certo. Para sempre. Enquanto admirava seus profundos olhos ambar, em algum lugar distante uma campainha começou a tocar. Ela tentou abraçá - lo, mas seus braços encontraram apenas o vazio.**

**O ruido do telefone acabou despertando Kagome Higurashi do seu sonho. Ela suspirou, sentou - se na cama e tateou em volta, procurando o telefone.**

**- Moshi Moshi?**

**- Oi Kagome, é o InuYasha. Eu te acordei?**

**Ela sorriu, rolando na cama.**

**- Estava sonhando com você. Vêm pra cá ficar comigo...**

**Ele riu.**

**- Ainda está escuro lá fora.**

**- Humm - ela murmurou, sensualmente -, entao você tem _mesmo _que vir pra cá. Vamos brincar. Podemos dormir um pouco antes de viajar.**

**InuYasha soltou um suspiro de frustraçao.**

**- É por isso que estou te ligando. Vamos ter que adiar nossa viajem.**

**Kagome acordou totalmente, como se tivesse levado um soco.**

**- O quê?**

**- Mil desculpas. Vou ter que viajar, mais volto amnhã. Podemos partir para as montanhas bem cedo, e ainda teremos 2 dias.**

**- Mas já fiz reservas - disse Kagome contrariada. - Consegui nosso quarto predileto no Stone Manor.**

**- Eu sei, ****mas é que...**

**- Essa é uma data especial, íamos comemorar nossos seis meses. Você _ainda _lembra que estamos noivos, nao é?**

**- Kagome nao posso explicar os detalhes agora - Ele suspirou, eles mandaram um carro que está me esperando lá fora. Ligo do aviao e explico tudo depois.**

**- _Avião? _- perguntou espantada - O que está acontecendo? Por que a sua univercidade...?**

**- Nao é a universsidade. Ligo depois e explico. Preciso ir agora, estao me chamando.Entro em contato assim que puder prometo.**

**- InuYasha! - Ela gritou - O que está...**

**Ele já havia desligado.**

**Kagome Higurashi ficou acordada durante horas, esperando que ele ligasse, mas o telefone nao tocou.**

**Mais tarde, naquela mesma manhã, Kagome sentia - se abandonada. Resolveu tomar um banho. Entrou na banheira e afundou a cabeça na agua, tentando esquecer o Stone Manor e as Smoky Montains. _Onde será que ele está? por que nao ligou ainda?_**

**Aos poucos, a aguá quente foi ficando morna, depois fria, e ela estava se preparando para sair do banho quando o telefone deu sinal de vida. Levantou -se com pressa, espalhando agua pelo chao enquanto agarrava o aparelho que havia deixado sobre a pia.**

**- InuYasha?**

**- Não, é Atrathmore - respondeu a voz do outro lado.**

**Kagome desmoronou.**

**- Ah... - Foi incapaz de esconder seu desapontamento. - Boa tarde, Comandante.**

**- Você estava esperando alguem mais jovem, talvez? - ele respondeu, brincando.**

**- Não senhor - disse Kagome desconcertada. - Não foi o que eu...**

**- Claro que sim! - ele disse, rindo. - InuYasha Becker é um bom sujeito. Não o deixe escapar.**

**- Obrigada, senhor.**

**- O comandante mudou de tom e falou com uma voz grave:**

**- Kagome, estou ligando por que preciso de você aqui. Imediatamente.**

**Ela tentou se concentrar.**

**- É sabado senhor. Em geral nós não...**

**- Eu sei - ele disse calmamente. - Mas é uma emergência.**

**Kagome sentou - se. _Emergência? _era a primeira vez que ouvia o comandante Strathmore dizer isso. _Uma Emergência? No Departamento de Criptografia? _Não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ser.**

**- S-sim, senhor. - Fez uma pausa. - Vou chegar aí o mais rápido possível.**

**- Não demore - disse o comandante e desligou.**

**De pé, enrolada na toalha, Kagome ficou olhando as gotas de água caírem sobre as roupas que havia separado na noite anterior - shorts para usar em caminhadas, um suéter para as tardes frias da montanha e a nova lingerie que comprara para as noites mais "calientes". Deprimida, foi até o aramário pegar uma blusa preta de alças, e uma saia que ia até a metade das coxas. _Uma emergência?_**

**Enquanto descia as escadas, ela pensava no que mais poderia dar errado naquele dia.**

**Em breve iria descobrir.**

* * *

**Bom gente!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do 1º cap! **

**eu postu logu!**

**ainda vaum ter grandes surpresas!**

**aguardem!**

**bjuxxx**

**fui!**

**PS- DEIXEM REVIEWS HEIN!**


End file.
